Tangkap Aku Kalau Kau Bisa, Tarzan!
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Judul tidak mengungkapkan isi cerita. Kata pertama adalah Gorila, jadi pastikan kau melihat gorila dan bukan orang utan. Kamu tidak mengerti? saya juga, hahaha #ANIMALIAChallenge
"Go- gori—"

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa, Shinpachi?"

"GORILLA!"

"Kagura, kau juga jangan main-main. Kita ini di tempat konservasi orang utan. Mana ada sih gorilla—AAAAGH GORILLAAAAAA!"

Kini ketiga yorozuya yang sedang bekerja sambilan terpaku menatap satu arah. One Direction. Sayangnya, bukan lima pria yang bernyanyi sambil menari, tetapi hanya satu sosok hitam sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"GORILLA!" Kagura berteriak sekali lagi, tetapi semuanya bergeming.

"H-hei… haruskah kita lari sekarang?" Gintoki, satu-satunya pria dewasa di sana, berdiri gemetar sambil berbisik pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yang b-b-benar s-s-s-s-s-saja-"

"T-t-t-t-tutup mulutmu, Shinpachi-kun. D-d-d-d-dia bisa mendengarmu."

Sebuah pukulan pun mendarat di masing-masing kepala tiga lawak itu.

o-o-o

 **GORILA**

o-o-o

"Kalian... MAIN-MAIN SAJA TERUS SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!" Sebuah suara menggelegar tepat setelah semua mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kepala.

"Tapi aku kan memang masih kecil." Sahut Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan. Mulut mereka dibuat melengkung sedemikian rupa, cemberut, menampakkan kekesalan pada sang komandan berponi V yang selalu mengerutkan alis.

"Sudah, sudah, waketu setan kita ini memang paling top kalau sudah buka mulut." Si tokoh utama berambut putih melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pria yang sedari tadi histeris.

"Jangan panggil aku 'setan', setan!" Ia segera menepis tangan penuh keringat yang menempeli kemejanya.

"Hei, hei, Hijikata-kun, itu kasar sekali. Gin-san sangat sedih mendengarnya."

"Kau duluan yang mulai, dasar keriting."

"Berhenti sampai di situ. Tidak boleh ada yang menyebutku 'keriting'!" Gintoki mengangkat tangannya kesal sambil berteriak. Air matanya meluncur satu-satu. "Setidaknya ini keriting alami, dasar rambut indah menyebalkan!"

"A-apa—!" Seketika wajah Hijikata memerah. "B-berisik! Sudah, diamlah, Yorozuya!"

Tiba-tiba sosok hitam mengerikan yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai gorila melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Dia mendarat pada kedua kakinya. Lalu perlahan, dia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"G-g-gin-chan..." Kagura memegang, tepatnya menarik, kimono bermotif ombak warna biru yang selalu dipakai Gintoki dengan sangat kuat.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, itu ketua kami, Kondo-san." Dengan santai, Hijikata maju dan memperkenalkan sosok yang sejak tadi dikira gorila kepada para anggota yorozuya. Dia sangat menyatu dengan alam (baca: tidak berpakaian; telanjang bulat).

Mata Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Gintoki langsung menghitam.

"Apanya yang ketua!?"

Sebuah pukulan, tendangan, dan sabetan tongkat kayu melayangkan sang ketua ke balik pepohonan yang rindang.

"Woiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ketua Shinsengumi?!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Hijikata, kau tidak punya makanan atau nasi di sini?" Kagura bertanya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya tugas kita dipanggil kemari itu apa, Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi membetulkan letak kacamatanya ala Si Keren Sakamoto.

Tapi gagal.

" Coba tunjukkan maksud Shinsengumi meminta bantuan Yorozuya mengontrol orang utan, apa kalian segitu tidak becusnya merawat mereka, Waketu?" tanya Gintoki sambil menggaruk pantat.

"Jaga mulutmu, Yorozuya." Hijikata mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung celana, menaruhnya di mulut, berpikir, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung.

"Sudah ada 3 orang _volunteer_ yang terluka sekembalinya dari melepas orang utan yang sudah cukup umur. Semuanya mengaku melihat penebang hutan ilegal. Shinsengumi, sebagai tim resmi pemerintah yang bertugas di konservasi orang utan ini, tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena birokrasi."

"Ah ya, tentu saja kalian dan birokrasi." Gintoki mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jadi, apa yang Shinsengumi butuhkan dari yorozuya?"

"Seluruh anggota shinsengumi sudah dikerahkan untuk menyelidiki dan mendapatkan bukti untuk dilaporkan. Sisanya diperlukan untuk bertugas bersama sisa _volunteer_ yang ada. Kami butuh orang yang bisa menjaga _volunteer_ kami sekaligus mengawasi keadaan hutan."

"Ne Gin-san, aku lapar." Kagura memotong penjelasan Hijikata dengan suara merengeknya yang terkenal.

Wakil ketua 'setan' shinsengumi itu memijat kepalanya. _Apa aku yang salah ya meminta bantuan pada bocah-bocah ini? Rasanya baru kali ini shinsengumi begitu terpojok sampai butuh bantuan dari luar…_

"JADI," Hijikata akhirnya bicara keras-keras untuk menarik perhatian tiga orang di depannya yang masih saja asyik dengan urusan mereka sendiri. "Setelah ini, kalian bisa pergi ke hilir sungai dan membantu di sana."

Hijikata membawa mereka ke sungai di mana sebuah perahu telah tertambat dan berisi berbagai buah dan makanan serta beberapa orang yang sedang bersiap.

"Shouyo!"

Kagura yang pertama kali berlari mendekati salah satu orang. Seorang gadis yang kelihatan sepantar dengan Kagura, namun dengan dandanan lebih cewek dan rambut panjang yang indah dikuncir kuda, menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

"Kagura-chan~" Gadis muda bernama Shouyo itu langsung memeluk erat sang Yato.

"Hasegawa-san?" Lanjut Gintoki yang mulai keheranan. Seorang pria berbaju lusuh, lengkap dengan janggut berantakan dan kacamata hitamnya datang sambil menggendong dua ekor orang utan.

"Gin-san! Hai. Wah, kebetulan yang menarik. Aku senang sekali bisa mendapatkan makan tiga kali sehari dan rumah untuk tidur di sini." Air mata mengalir dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Tidak ada yang menanyakan alasanmu, Hasegawa."

Pemotongan ucapan yang sadis oleh Gintoki langsung membuat awan mendung di atas kepala si Madao. Dengan celetukan penuh sindiran, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Shouyo, dan Madao, serta beberapa orang utan sudah berada di jalur transportasi air menuju hutan yang berada di hilir sungai.

Hening tercipta setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Yang ada hanyalah suara binatang-binatang dalam hutan dan percikan air.

Kagura menyantap apa saja yang bisa dicapainya di dalam perahu. Shouyo menonton dengan senang. Shinpachi menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Sedangkan si tokoh utama mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur.

"Hei Gin-san, kita sudah sampai." Madao membangunkan si rambut putih, sementara seluruh penumpang perahu sudah turun.

"Gin-san." Tiba-tiba Shinpachi berbisik dengan nada serius. Gintoki langsung bangun dan memicingkan mata. "Aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Tetap siaga, Pachi. Pastikan orang utannya aman." Gintoki melompat turun dari perahu dan memegang bokuto-nya. Ia bergerak perlahan di Antara pepohonan menuju sumber suara.

 _Apa-apaan…_

Gintoki melihat sekumpulan orang sedang menebang pohon dan terlihat di dekatnya terdapat sarang milik orang utan. Jelas bahwa ini adalah habitat alami orang utan dan orang-orang biadab yang mengatasnamakan bisnis itu mulai menjelajahi dan mengambil hak para binatang yang tak bisa bicara.

Gintoki menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan alih-alih mengeluarkan kamera yang telah disimpannya. Ia mengambil banyak foto ketika dilihatnya seekor gorila muncul dari seberang sarang orang utan.

Keadaan mendadak berubah jadi menarik. Si gorila kelihatan mengamuk dan menyerang para penebang pohon dengan membabi-buta. Gintoki yang seharusnya jadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini hanya diam duduk di atas akar pohon yang cukup besar sambil terus mengambil foto.

"Auoooooouooooouoooooo!"

Dari kejauhan, sesuatu berwarna merah terlihat terbang dengan cepat ke arah Gintoki.

 _KAGURA!?_

Benar sekali! Itu adalah Kagura dengan rambut terang dan baju merahnya sedang berayun dari pohon ke pohon seperti tarzan. Ia berteriak senang sekali. Ia berayun melewati Gintoki dan langsung melompat menerjang salah satu penebang.

Lalu ramai.

Para orang utan yang masih muda dan berusia produktif sudah ikut maju dan melawan, membantu sahabat gorila mereka. Gintoki melepas tawa dan mengangkat pedang kayunya, ikut maju menerjang ke depan, membantu pengusiran para perusak hutan.

.

.

.

"Intinya adalah … kalian main hakim sendiri."

Hijikata berjalan bolak-balik di depan kelima orang yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Ia mendecak kesal dengan langkah yang tidak sabaran. Tangannya terus-terusan di keluar-masukkan dari saku.

"Uh.. Begini Hijikata-san—"

"—Tenang saja, Putri Shouyo. Saya tahu Anda tidak terlibat. Mereka adalah orang-orang idiot yang kebetulan beruntung langsung bertemu dengan para pencuri." Hijikata menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Dan Kondo-san! Astaga, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat."

Di depannya juga ikut bersimpuh seorang pria besar dengan kostum gorila yang topeng kepalanya sudah dibuka, meski masih terlihat sama saja, menunduk malu.

"Tapi Toshi, kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa melihat orang utan-orang utan itu kehilangan tempat tinggal. Kita juga akan disusahkan!"

"Sudah, sudah." Seseorang berperawakan kecil dengan rambut coklat terang masuk ke ruangan dan menengahi pembicaraan. "Beruntunglah kalian tidak mati karena serangan balasan mereka. Dan, Hijikata-san, kita sudah punya _license to kill_ sekarang."

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, mata merahnya berkilat senang. Hijikata menjitak kepalanya dan kembali menghadap para temannya yang bertingkah.

"Baiklah, seperti kata Sougo, kita sudah memiliki izin. Bagus juga kerja yorozuya yang berhasil mengambil banyak foto. Setelah ini, kita yang akan melakukan serangan balasan."

Kondo yang pertama bangkit. Dengan penuh semangat, masih di dalam kostum gorilanya, ia berteriak, "Ayo semuanya, bersiap!"

Senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajah tiap orang di sana.

FIN


End file.
